


Wait For Me To Come Home

by amethystdragonnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystdragonnight/pseuds/amethystdragonnight
Summary: inspired by Photograph by Ed SheeranTony hasn't talked much with Peter's girlfriend, MJ. But tonight, waiting for Peter to arrive back at the compound, he has a chance to learn more about the enigma that is Michelle Jones.





	Wait For Me To Come Home

Tony blinked when he saw the girl by the window. Then he remembered; her name was Michelle. Peter called her MJ. His girlfriend. She’d been hanging around the compound lately, for the past month or so, sometimes overnight. Like tonight apparently. She sat at the window, looking up at the moon, wrapped in a blanket and a steaming mug in her hands. It was cold, after all. It had even snowed the day before. Her messy hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her expression fixed in a permanent frown. Tony cleared his throat and she looked up. He nodded. 

“Hey,” she said, nodding back. “Why’re you still up?” 

“Oh, no reason.” Tony brushed the question off. He stepped closer and asked, “You?” 

“What do you think?” She asked, taking a sip. She sighed and looked back out the window. After a moment of silence she said, “He’s out late tonight.” 

“Probably just stopping a bank robbery, you know how he is. And he has to catch a truck or something up here.” Tony shrugged, trying for nonchalance. It didn’t work, because the girl just stared at him with a flat look. He sighed and came over, sitting down a few feet from her. “Believe me, I worry too.” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“Stupid?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “How?” 

It was her turn to look skeptical as she said, “Cause I feel like a wife in the 1950’s, waiting for her man to get back from work. It feels so…patriarchal and heteronormative.” 

The kid was right, she really does have a mind of her own. Tony tried not to smile. It was refreshing to see that quality in a person, especially a sixteen-year-old girl. Still, it confused him sometimes that this girl and Peter Parker were a thing. The two couldn’t be more different. While Peter was always going at a hundred miles an hour, Michelle seemed more subdued, preferring to go at a slower, more deliberate pace. But she had a fire of her own. Tony didn’t need to be around her long to find that out. In fact, this was the longest conversation he’d ever had with Peter’s girlfriend. He couldn’t help himself and asked, 

“So why Peter?” 

She blinked in surprise. “What about him?” 

“You two are just a bit different. Why date him?” 

“What, because I had so many options? I don’t have many friends,” she said in a complete deadpan. When Tony crossed his arms, she shook her head and said, “I dunno. He gets me, I guess.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Why are you suddenly so curious?” she said. 

“Fine, sorry for being curious about my intern’s girlfriend,” Tony said with no small amount of snark. 

“Sure. Well, whatever.” She took another sip and after a few moments said, “He’s so happy all the time.” 

“Peter?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He is that,” Tony said, nodding. 

“It’s disgusting,” she said, wrinkling her nose. Tony chuckled and she gave him a frown. “Disgusting but cute.” She hid her words in a sip of her mug. Tony nodded to it and said, 

“Coffee?” 

She shook her head. “Tea.” 

“Ah,” he said. “Figures. You don’t strike me as a coffee person.” 

She rolled her eyes and took another sip. “Whatever.” 

Tony adjusted so he sat with his back to the window and uncrossed his arms. Michelle took notice and said, 

“What, you gonna wait here too?” 

“I was going to wait somewhere, so might as well be here.” 

She shrugged and looked back out at the window. “Hope he gets here soon.” 

“He will.” 

She gave him the tiniest of smiles. “Thanks. He’s probably gonna be pissed at us for staying up so late waiting for him.” 

“Probably,” Tony said with a nod. 

“Eh. Worth it.” 

He smiled. “Yeah. That’s right.”


End file.
